Puzzles are designed to stimulate intellectual curiosity by providing a challenge to the player. Usually an objective is defined and the player must solve the puzzle to achieve that objective. A puzzle will commonly present a number of apparent solutions to the objective, but only one, or at least a limited number, of solutions are correct.
Puzzles may also provide different challenges for different skill levels and ideally will allow a number of different objectives to be defined using the same playing pieces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a puzzle that meets these requirements.